reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deashawnte bo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Deashawnte bo page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew :when is the block up ::Two more days. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::my time is done tommorow but the time my is over is like 22:12 or something like that so what ftime is that in regular USA time and how did that lyhungviet dude banned me hes not a adminstator ::Deashawnte bo 18:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) How, you did not use to be and do you live in vietnam? Deashawnte bo 18:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I live in Vietnam. Why would that affect me becoming an admin? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No,I was just saying you been on this wiki stuff as long as me but i do not rember you as a admin and do you know what 22:47 would be in regular USA time and the accident that happen i was bored and did not mean any of what i said and im deeply sorry and can you try to unban me please and if you can not can you atleast talk to the other admins about it. Deashawnte bo 18:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not going to talk to anyone about it. You failed to follow the rules of the site, and as such must feel a bit of the consequences. We don't make special allowances for anyone here. Your block is up tomorrow, so hopefully you will have learned a lesson and we won't have to worry about it anymore :) Also, the reason I'm an admin even though I've been here for less time than Jack or Hobbes is because I put in hours and hours of work on the site, every day since the time I joined. The other admins liked what I was doing, so they promoted me. Adminship doesn't just come with the amount of time you spend here. You have to work for it. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, regarding you time question, there are 24 hours in a day, so work out what time the 22nd hour is and you'll have your answer. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well can you please figure it out for me and plase atleast try to talk to them for me Deashawnte bo 18:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro. Talking to them won't make a difference. They will all agree with me. Commit the crime, you do the time XD If we let you off easy, we'd have to do it for all the other guys who don't follow the rules, and that wouldn't be fair. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well I been a member here a little longer while than most people and that includes you and i probaly been suspended like a million times atleast let a old active member/friend off one time please i have to edit my clan page and come one and tell me what that time would be Deashawnte bo 18:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen, no matter who you are it's not fair to let you off early while other users have had to sit out the full block. You need to develop some patience. Also, the time thing is second grade level stuff, man. Just count on your fingers from 13:00 (which is 1PM) until you get to 22:00. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) that means 10:00 pm wtf dude and your teasiing me ishould get off for that lol and im not all that wise about that advace time i retired from seal team 2 a long time ago so i dont rember alot and plz let me go this once i need to edit my clan page : No can do, man. If you claim you've been blocked before, I guess it means you didn't learn your lesson. Maybe this will teach you. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 18:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : nah rice bowl i will still not learn my lesson i been nice the whole time but i guess i cant be to cerain people and cung tac bien,bien tac thong back to u general sauce chicken EDIT: Nice job, man. You just extended your block XD Btw, what does "general sauce chicken" mean? and rice bowl? Was that supposed to be insulting? ;D Good talkin' :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) hey this is Deshawnte bo brother i signed in to his account to talk to you, now i dont care what he did to get punished its his fault but im mad sense we use the same computer my profile is blocked also. Please do something about this Deashawnte bo Bother If you're really his brother, you're going to have to create a new account under a different I.P address, because he's done enough vandalizing here to warrant the block we've given him. Thanks. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a differnt I.P thing and dont worry one on my best friends Tiger Hoobs is taking care of my brother : Well, you're going to have to connect to a different internet connection. My best advice is move to a different house. : Btw, I'll talk to Hobbes and see what he's doin' with your brother. Thanks for telling me ;) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : haha your funny moving to a differnt house wtf and fu and hobbes is going to let my brother go and suck your dick :: No thanks, man. Unlike your brother, I don't go in for that kind of stuff. Take it easy, man. :: Btw, your block has been extended. Again. :: Thanks for talkin'. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :: : Oh yes, one more thing. I'm now disabling your ability to leave messages on your talk page, not only because of your continued use of "insulting" language, but also for your own good. I don't want you saying anything else here that might warrant a permanent ban ;) Thanks Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC)